In response to an NEI request a technician with the Division of Engineering Services installed an isolated power system in an NEI room to provide for low electrical noise measurements. The installation did not meet national code requirements and did not reduce electrical noise sufficiently. This study provided methodology to upgrade the installation to meet code requirements and will provide alternatives to improve the noise performance. The noise problem is being approached by monitoring the power line and improving power line conditioning.